Don't Recall
by Takkaori
Summary: Yû ne peut pas se rappeler. Alma ne peut pas oublier. Semi-UA, où Yû et Alma fuient ensemble après qu'Alma découvre la vérité. Vagabonds/fugitifs Alma et Yû ! Chapitre 1 sur 14.


**Hello hello !**

**Me voici pour une nouvelle fic assez courte, et contrairement à d'habitude où j'écris majoritairement du Yullen, cette fois-ci, c'est un Yulma o/ ! J'adore ce pairing et j'ai très envie de l'exploiter depuis longtemps, or, j'ai récemment retrouver le temps de me remettre à l'écriture - de cette fiction, et des autres - alors voici une petite histoire pas si paisible ;) !**

**Comme l'indique le résumé, petit AU où Kanda et Alma ont réussi à s'enfuir, je crois que le texte parlera de lui-même pour décrire le contexte. La fic sera centrée sur de la romance, de la tranche de vie, et aussi la fuite de nos deux compères ! Attendez-vous à du fluff quelque part.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous ~ !**

* * *

**[Prologue ~ Chapitre 1]**

La nuit tombait et le vent soufflait fort contre les deux silhouettes frêles des adolescents, assis contre la barricade, dans une proximité siamoise. Enveloppés dans leurs manteaux miteux, Yû et Alma discutaient. Ou plutôt, Alma parlait, Yû l'écoutant d'une oreille distraite. Il faisait de plus en plus froid, dernièrement. Un froid mordant et vicieux, qui s'infiltrait sans vergogne sous les tissus usés qui étaient censés les en protéger. Il leur faudrait trouver un endroit digne de ce nom où passer la nuit, sinon, à ce train-là, ils n'y survivraient pas éternellement. Ils faisaient des petits boulots pour subsister, mais en ce moment, ça ne se bousculait pas au portillon, ce qui faisait qu'ils n'avaient même pas de quoi se payer une auberge, ne serait-ce que pour une nuit. Yû soupira, soudain irrité, coupant Alma dans son monologue. Le plus âgé s'arrêta et fixa son ami, ses sourcils se fronçant.

« Dis-le si je t'emmerde, Yû. »

Un autre soupir fendit l'air, une bulle de vapeur s'envolant avant de se dissoudre.

« C'pas ça, t'es chiant. J'me gèle les burnes. Pas toi ? »

Alma eut l'air dépité, et se rapprocha un peu plus du brun aux cheveux longs, lequel émit un 'tch' caractéristique, signe d'exaspération. Yû détestait être collé. Alma savait que s'il ne l'envoyait pas bouler, c'était justement car il avait froid et que le partage de leur chaleur n'était sans doute pas désagréable pour lui. En l'occurrence, l'autre brun décidait d'en profiter. Ça n'allait résolument pas leur faire de mal dans cette situation.

« Ouais, j'crève la dalle en plus. T'as envie qu'on bouge ? On aura moins froid.

—Va bien falloir, t'façon. On va pas dormir là. »

Les deux Asiatiques soupirèrent en chœur, cette fois, fatigués. Un peu lassés par cette vie difficile, mais qui valait cent fois mieux que celle qu'ils auraient eue en restant à l'Ordre. Yû… Ils auraient tués Yû, Alma le savait. Ou lui, le cas échéant. Et ça, qu'ils soient séparés, le Chinois s'y refusait. Leurs destins étaient liés. Alma savait ça, maintenant. Yû l'ignorait, ce pourquoi il lui pardonnait cette froideur à son égard, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'envier pourtant ce qu'ils avaient dû partager avant… Tout en rougissant dans son coin quand il y pensait. Peut-être qu'un jour, Yû saurait. Alma ne voulait pas lui dire. Il avait peur de sa réaction. La sienne avait été violente, il avait bien cru mourir et perdre l'esprit. Pourtant, ils en étaient là. Ils avaient fui les Exorcistes et leurs expériences morbides ensemble, se faisant régulièrement traquer, parcourant les villes et les campagnes à la recherche de l'élément le plus basique à l'existence : la liberté. L'Ordre voulait les empêcher d'exister. Eux n'avaient pas l'intention de se laisser effacer. Ils progressaient avec la rage de vivre, défiait le destin avec une impétuosité qui ne souffrait la limite.

Jusqu'à présent, ils avaient toujours réussi à leur échapper. Ça n'empêchait pas que l'Ordre s'acharnait, de plus en plus de moyens étaient déployés à leur encontre. Chaque traque était plus hargneuse que la précédente. Avec ce qu'ils étaient… Ils ne pouvaient pas les laisser dans la nature, Alma le savait. Yû et lui n'abandonnaient pas pour autant.

Aujourd'hui, ça faisait six ans. Six ans qu'ils fuyaient.

Alma se releva le premier, époussetant son pantalon usé. Yû l'imita, faisant de même, ses habits n'étant pas en meilleur état. Les deux adolescents avancèrent, se résignant à tenter de négocier une nuit dans une auberge en échange de service. Ça ne marchait pas toujours, mais ils étaient déjà tombés sur des aubergistes sympathiques qui, à défaut de leur offrir une chambre digne de ce nom, acceptaient de monnayer, leur accordant une paillasse. Ils savaient que leurs jeunes âges jouaient en leurs faveurs, d'autant que le caractère aimable et souriant d'Alma participait à mettre à l'aise leurs interlocuteurs. Parce que s'il avait fallu compter sur Yû qui ne savait pas décrocher un sourire et son air renfrogné… Bref.

Yû frissonna sous le froid, Alma le perçut, aussi, il lui tendit les bras avec un grand sourire, le rouge aux joues. Le plus petit le lorgna, méprisant, mais accepta l'étreinte avec un haussement d'épaule. Ils avancèrent en suite, espérant faire bonne fortune. Et qu'ils ne seraient pas retrouvés de sitôt. Alma se demandait bien ce que le sort leur réservait, cette fois.

* * *

« Vous ne voulez pas me dire où on va, stupide maître ?! » s'agaçait Allen Walker, petit blandin de dix ans et demi.

Cross Marian marchait d'un pas rapide, le gamin galérant à le suivre. Pourtant, le grand roux ne ralentissait pas. Il aurait bien aimé perdre l'emmerdeur en chemin. Ça devait faire la dixième fois qu'Allen lui posait cette question, Cross ne sachant lui répondre, si ce n'est réexpliquer ce qu'il avait déjà dit. Il n'était pas homme à apprécier de se répéter. Ils étaient sur une mission spéciale, ils cherchaient des individus, ils n'étaient pas encore sûrs d'où les trouver. Ils suivaient des traces. Ils n'avaient pas encore d'itinéraire précis, au contraire, celui-ci ne faisait que changer. Il le lui avait expliqué patiemment une fois. Une _deuxième_ fois, voulant être magnanime. Au bout de trois, ça avait commencé à devenir lourd. Entre les « et c'est quand qu'on arrive ?! » irrités qui ponctuaient leurs pas…. Cross était persuadé qu'il allait étrangler ce gamin. Peu patient en vérité, il l'avait rabroué sèchement plusieurs fois. Si l'enfant semblait ne pas apprécier et même être piqué par son caractère revêche, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il se taisait pour autant.

Ça faisait à peine un an qu'il avait pris Allen comme disciple, et il n'arrivait pas tout à fait à s'en faire obéir. Il avait promis de s'occuper de ce gosse, il savait qu'il devait le faire. Si le gamin pouvait être attachant et avait des côtés mignons, il était aussi diablement chiant et Marian n'était résolument _pas_ fait pour s'occuper d'un enfant.

« Ne m'ignorez pas ! » s'énerva Allen, accélérant le pas pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

Cross s'arrêta enfin. Il sortit une cigarette qu'il alluma, l'odeur suave de la nicotine l'apaisant, et inspira une longue bouffée de tabac, toujours sans répondre au garçonnet qui trépignait de colère. Quel foutu caractère.

« Bon, Allen, tu la fermes. »

Le gamin se tut, affectant un air peiné.

« Je t'ai dit que je n'étais encore sûr de rien quant à lieu de notre destination. Je le saurai quand on y sera, d'accord ? On doit continuer vers le Nord.

—Mais je suis fatigué, moi ! Et j'ai trop froid ! »

Cross soupira.

« T'arrêtes de me faire chier si on s'arrête pour aujourd'hui ? J'te préviens qu'on devra voyager plus longtemps demain. »

Allen hocha la tête, croisant les bras.

« C'est qui qu'on cherche, déjà ? »

Cross eut un autre soupir.

« Des exorcistes. Des gamins, comme toi. Ils sont un peu spéciaux, j'peux pas t'en dire plus.

—J'suis pas un gamin ! Vous me dites jamais rien, j'en ai marre ! »

Allen se vexait. Cross l'ignora, et ils se mirent en route pour chercher une auberge. Ça ne découragea pas la verve de l'enfant. Cross espéra sincèrement que les deux marmots que l'Ordre lui avait ordonné de ramener seraient moins chiants. Parce que, avec la meilleure des volontés, s'il devait s'en coltiner deux autres comme Allen, il ne ramènerait que des cadavres de son joyeux voyage…

_À suivre..._

* * *

**Fallait bien que j'inclus Allen quelque part krkrkrkr o/ ! Cross et lui auront une place importante dans l'intrigue, et le récit mettra en scène une relation parentale assez cahoteuse entre eux ~**

**Reviews ? **

**N'hésitez surtout pas, ça fait toujours très plaisir d'avoir vos avis x3 !**

**Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
